


Relaxed

by Poamzi48585



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Other, Swimming, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poamzi48585/pseuds/Poamzi48585
Summary: They've never been so relaxed in their whole lives... (talking about Biyo and Pal)





	Relaxed

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE:  
> This is rated Teen and Up because it might contain dirty jokes, however, it will not contain sex scenes or something like that.

Typically, Gomamon was swimming in the water. Alone though, since the DigiDestined weren't around but they will get back soon.

"Oh, i've never been so relaxed in my whole life..!" Biyomon joined.

"Hey!" Gomamon got annoyed.

"Really, how do you think the girls felt when you were swimming in their side, Gomamon?" Biyomon asked.

"With me around? Great, i can tell." Gomamon blinked.

"Yeah, yeah. When you're not swimming, we sure are feeling great with you around." Biyomon appreciates Gomamon.

"D'aww..." Gomamon thinks that's cute.

"So, do we have your permission to be here?" Palmon looked at Gomamon with a smile.

"No, you don't." Gomamon said.

"Yeah, you didn't have our permission either." Palmon said.

Gomamon looked back.

"Ha, am i too beautiful for you so, you can't look at me?" Palmon is too beautiful. Not sure about Gomamon's opinion though.

"Huh, what do i have to look at? I am just swimming here, minding my own business." Gomamon said.

"Look at me, Gomamon." Palmon said.

"Yeah, cool. What do you have to say now that i'm looking at you? You have something important, right?" Gomamon said.

"Ha, being honest with me? How cute of you, Gomamon. I was just responding to your "What do i have to look at?" comment by the way." Palmon said.

"Oh, and at me too!" Biyomon said.

"GIRLS, THIS ISN'T BEAUTY CONTEST!" Gomamon said.

"We can turn it into one!" Palmon said.

"Yeah, yeah, you're both beautiful. The end." Gomamon said.

"Really?" Biyomon's eyes widened by Gomamon's comment.

"Forget what i just said." Gomamon blushed.

"No, we'll forever remember it! Thank you so much, Gomamon!" Palmon said.

"UGH!" Gomamon looked away, trying to forget what he said right now.

Biyomon and Palmon laughed.

Tentomon noticed Gomamon swimming.

"Hm, i can join, right?" Tentomon asked.

"Go ahead." Gomamon was being nice.

"Argh, Gomamon, are you going to make us go away?!" Biyomon complained.

"What? I could swim with boys and you girls could swim with girls. Besides, i don't even know if Gatomon can swim." Gomamon said.

"Can we stay a little bit longer, please?" Palmon asked.

"Give me a reason why you want to stay." Gomamon said.

"So, you can compliment us and make us feel ni-

"Palmon! Eh, we were asking if we can stay a little bit longer because... Because it's nice here, you know." Biyomon interrupted Palmon.

"Yeah, because i am here..." Gomamon muttered to himself.

"No. Get your own er... Room? Whatever. Go swim somewhere else, you two. Or three if you bring Gatomon. I'll be with the boys." Gomamon said.

"You might be with the boys but your heart will always belong to us, the girls!" Biyomon is romantic, maybe unnecessarily but i mean, Sora has the Crest of **Love** so, it should be reasonable.

"SHUT UP!" Gomamon is cold.

"Well, Gomamon, when we go to swim, you shouldn't join! Heh." Biyomon said.

"I don't even want to. I do admit it would be nice, but nah. I don't want to join ya." Gomamon said.

Palmon laughed.

"Nice? Because we're here so, it's nice, right?" Palmon said.

"Yeah, yeah. Go now." Gomamon said.

"See you. It was great being with you." Palmon said.

"Was? Is, Palmon." Biyomon said.

"Oh, well, i'll say was, because i WAS with him while he WAS swimming so, it WAS great." Palmon knows grammar is important. ~~Or WAS.~~

Biyomon and Palmon went away to not disturb Gomamon anymore.

 _"Girls are annoying."_ Gomamon thought.

"Not all of them though." Gomamon said.

"What?" Tentomon didn't understand what Gomamon said.

"Um, nothing." Gomamon said.

"Gomamon? Are you hiding something from me?" Tentomon said.

"Why do you want to know? I was just saying something random." Gomamon said rudely.

"Because i'm your friend." Tentomon said.

"That's what Gabumon would say." Gomamon said.

"So, Gabumon is the only one who is a friend in this group and we're all no one and nothing?" Tentomon asked.

"No, i just think it would be cooler if Gabumon said that since Matt has the Crest of Friendship." Gomamon said.

"Yeah, i see. We're all friends in this group." Tentomon said.

"Exactly." Gomamon agreed.

"Also, Gomamon..." Tentomon wanted to say something.

"Yes?" Gomamon is all ears.

"If we were humans instead of Digimon, just imagine how weird this would be." Tentomon said.

Gomamon looked at Tentomon with a confused face and shaked his head.

"Yeah, i know. I wouldn't feel pleasant either." Tentomon said.

"Who would?" Gomamon asks some real questions.

Gomamon was swimming while Joe wasn't around so, he can kill some time. Remembering what happened before, Biyomon and Palmon decided to join to annoy Gomamon a bit but they left when Tentomon joined.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this isn't 02 story, but actually the first Digimon Adventure, where the DigiDestined are still kids. This takes place in some episode where Kari and Gatomon become one of the DigiDestined before Myotismon's defeat. It's up to you to decide what episode it is.


End file.
